High speed electronic copying and print making devices convert original images into image signals or pixels, and in that form process the image signal to provide the desired output, which typically is in the form of copies or prints. Machines of this type naturally are and indeed expected to be highly automated to speed up job production and reduce operator time and involvement to the barest minimum.
Because of their high capacity, speed, and versatility, these machines are particularly suitable for use in central facilities or sites, such as commercial printing establishments, in-plant copying and printing departments. These applications typically queue jobs through all stages of the work process and utilize tools such as “job tickets” to direct the work flow. Job tickets include any bundle of data, associated with image data, that instructs a machine (printer, set of printers, etc.) what to do with the image data. The job ticket itself may never be printed, scanned, or ever reach the real world.
While prior methods for use with a print making device have been successful in completing print jobs, there exists a need for a user friendly method for use with a print making device that provides users with the ability to generate code sheets and insert the code sheets into the document sheets at the selected locations, providing the user with an easy physical representation of the final result instead of a tedious error prone manual entry.